1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to visors adapted to fit onto the frames of eyeglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
Eyeglass users have frequently encountered problems with glare and bright light from the sun and other sources. A common solution has been to provide so-called "clip-ons" which are tinted, auxiliary lenses which clip onto the frames of eyeglasses. Frequently these clip-ons can tilt up out of the way when not required. There are many patents relating to such devices including, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,295 to Loughner and U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,627 to Vosper. However, theses devices do not solve all problems associated with bright lights and glare. For example, bright lights can be directed into the space between the eyeglasses and the user's face and thus enter in the eyes without passing through the lenses. The same problem even occurs with regular sunglasses, whether the prescription type or the non-prescription type.
One solution might be for the user to wear a hat with a visor to shade the eyes. However, such caps appear informal and are not suitable for many occasions. Furthermore, they cannot readily be carried around for occasional use.
It has been suggested that flip up and down glasses could be combined with the visor of a cap as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,102 to Solo. However, this device suffers the disadvantages associated with the need to wear a cap.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved visor to shade an eyeglass wearer's eyes from bright lights, but which does not require a cap to be worn.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved visor which is simple in construction, economical to produce, rugged and easily portable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved visor which can be readily clipped onto eyeglasses without special tools or fittings.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved visor for glasses which can be tilted to different positions to suit the user's requirements.